Falling For The Enemy
by DestinedByWolves
Summary: Students are returning to Hogwarts for their seventh year, a new marriage law is being introduced.. Will Hermione find herself falling for the enemy? Rated M just to be certain. Lemon. Draco/Hermione pairing.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note:**_

 _ **This is my first fanfic based around a Draco/Hermione pairing so I hope I do it justice. Please feel free to leave reviews telling me what you think/what you want to happen in the future.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: All characters/places belong to JK Rowling.**_

 _ **Chapter 1: "I have to marry.."**_

 _Walking through the hallways late at night was one of the many things that Hermione hated about patrolling, that and the fact she had to patrol with Draco Malfoy. The ignorant slytherin who had make her life a living nightmare since first year at Hogwarts, well that was until she punched him in the face.. Since then he hasn't been nearly as horrid as he usually was._

 _As Hermione walked past the empty potions classroom, she couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine. Why did she have to patrol with Draco Malfoy? Thankfully as soon as news made it to him, he confronted her demanding that they were to split up during patrols so that he wasn't "burdened by her mudblood presence". Ugh she hated that word,_ _ **Mudblood**_ _. Everybody's blood is the same, their all the same consistency and colour, why did he have to call her that every chance he got?_

 _Hearing a thud from the inside of the classroom, Hermione glanced around checking the hallway around her before entering to find the cause of the noise. The classroom was pitch black apart from one lit candle near the desk at the front of the abandoned classroom. As she made her way towards the front of the classroom, her shoes echoing across the room as she walked, a sniffle arose from the quietness._

 _As she neared the desk, the faint silhouette of a person huddled over in the corner caught Hermione's eye, the candle light flickering as she neared. Making her way slowly over to the figure, Hermione bumped into the side of the desk. The once open books that lay across the desk, now scattered across the floor. The figure, now aware of her presence quickly turned to face the intruder. Wand drawn pointing at the faint silhouette of the schoolgirl, Hermione now caught glimpse of the figures face in the candlelight._ _ **Draco Malfoy**_ _. The faint tracks of tears staining his once flawless cheeks. His blonde hair tousled showing signs that he'd clearly been running his hands through it previously._

 _Upon seeing who the intruder was Draco lowered his wand, and sunk helplessly into the corner of the room once again. Hermione slowly neared him, crouching down in front of him she took in the sight in front of her. Draco Malfoy was huddled up in the corner of the room, his cloak slung across the floor, his sleeves rolled up exposing the ink of the dark mark, red raw marks ran across his arm, tear streaked face and tousled hair.._

 _Hermione couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness for the boy in front of her. Draco once realising the closeness of the girl in front of him, glanced up at her. Tears welling up in his eyes as he saw what her eyes were focused on.. "I can't make it go away.."._

 _Hermione stunned by his voice, quickly snapped her gaze away from the mark and up to his face, "Make what go away?"._

 _Draco sniffed, "The mark, I can't make it go away.. I'm not him Hermione, I'm not my father. This whole time I've had to do what he wanted and say what I had to, just to make it through all the horrid things that my father and_ _ **he**_ _would make me do but I can't do it anymore. I'm not him."_

 _Hermione sighed softly, reaching up and cupping his cheek. Draco quickly shrugged away from her touch, Hermione not giving up cupped his face once again. Grazing her thumb gently across his cheek. "You're not your father Draco, I know that and you know that.. You don't have to do any of this anymore, it's over.. The war is over"._

 _Draco glanced up at Hermione, before reaching forward and pulling her body towards him. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Draco found comfort in her touch, the warmth that her skin was offering to him made him feel so calm. Hermione shocked at his actions, awkwardly wrapped her arms around his neck. Who knew that it could feel so good to hug Draco Malfoy? Hermione shook her head before pulling back slightly, glancing down at the boy who was too wrapped up in the comfort that she had to offer to realise._

 _Draco must have come to his senses because moments later he pulled away and glanced up at her face. Noticing the closeness between their faces Hermione's face flushed a deep crimson. Draco's eyes flickered between her eyes and her lips. Hermione nervously nibbled on her bottom lip, completely unaware that Draco was now transfixed to the lip that was pulled between her teeth. A slight growl escaped the back of Draco's throat as he pulled her closer, "Hermione.." he whispered._

 _Leaning forward and closing the gap between them, he placed his lips on top of hers. Hermione couldn't help but notice the warmth and softness of his lips.. Who knew it could feel this good to be kissing Draco Malfoy?_

"Hermione.. Hermione!" Ginny yelled, pulling the sheets back off the brunette girl currently huddled up in the bed. Gripping the curtains in her hands Ginny quickly opened them, turning back to the brunette.

Hermione let out a sigh before turning to the now furious ginger teenager standing in her doorway, "Ginny? What's going on?". Glancing over at the alarm clock sat on her bedside table she quickly came to the realisation of why her best friend was waking her up so abruptly, it was 7am. The Weasley's were heading into Diagon Alley before the teens had to board the train and head to Hogwarts to start another year. "I'm sorry Ginny! I completely forgot, give me ten minutes and I'll be ready to go".

Hermione now grateful that she had packed the night before, headed into the bathroom to get ready. This year was the chance for Hermione, Harry and Ron among the many others who took part in the war to retake their seventh year, Hermione now living with the Weasley's found it very warming to have her best friends so close. Before the war started Hermione transferred her parents over to Australia, obliviating their minds of all the knowledge that they had of the wizarding world and Hermione in general. Once the war had ended, Hermione decided that it might be best to keep them over there, away from all the troubles that the wizarding world may have to offer in the future. Their memories were returned and she writes and recieves letters from them regularly, telling them all about her day.

Finished in the bathroom, Hermione headed back into her room changing into a basic pair of blue jeans with a blue fluffy jumper that her mother had given her for her 17th birthday the year before last. Hermione couldn't help her mind from wandering back to the dream that she'd had previous to being awoken by Ginny, _Why was she dreaming of Malfoy?_ Shaking her head, Hermione tied her frizzy hair up into a bun before grabbing her wand and luggage and heading downstairs.

The smell of bacon enveloping the air as she walked into the kitchen where all the Weasley's were sat around the table. Harry sat next to Ron probably talking about quidditch or something. Mrs Weasley walked over to Hermione and hugged her, "Morning dear, would you like some breakfast?'

Hermione smiled at her, "Yes please Molly" she replied taking a seat next to Ginny at the table. After plating up some breakfast for Hermione, Molly placed the plate in front of her. Hermione smiled up at the woman, "Thank you so much Mrs Weasley".

"Oh nonsense dear, now eat up you all have a big day today" She replied, walking over to Mr Weasley.

The Weasley's along with Harry and Hermione tucked into their breakfast, the light chatter filling the room. Within a couple of minutes a loud thud could be heard echoing through the room, "That bloody bird, I swear he's getting worse" Ron mumbles, heading over to the window and taking the post off of Errol. After handing a treat to the owl, he returned to the table and handed everybody their letters.

"Hermione, there's two letters here for you" Ron said, handing them over before returning to his seat to open his letter.

After taking the letter from Ron, Hermione proceeded to open the letter.

 _Miss Hermione Jean Granger,_

 _This year upon the return of students for their seventh year we have welcomed a new law into the state of the wizarding world, from today onwards all students aged 17+ will be required to take part in the new binded marriage law. We have taken into consideration your attitude and grades among multiple subjects as well as your personality and attitude towards other students. This new wizarding law is to bring together the equality of other houses, upon reaching our decision we have come across one suitable young man who will be well suited to yourself._

 _Your match: Draco Lucius Malfoy of Slytherin house._

 _Professor McGonagall_

Upon reading the contents of the letter Hermione glanced up at the people surrounding them, a multiple arrangement of shock and surprise covering their faces. Glancing down at the other sealed letter in her hand, Hermione opened it and began reading.

 _Miss Hermione Jean Granger,_

 _It is my greatest pleasure to announce that you have been chosen as Head Girl, I'm sure that this news comes as no surprise to many. Upon reaching Hogwarts and the welcoming feast, please meet me and the fellow Head Boy for further instructions. Please find attached your badge and I look forward to seeing you upon your arrival._

 _Congratulations Miss Granger._

 _Professor McGonagall._

A beaming smile appearing on her face as she turns to Ginny, "Gin, I got Head Girl!"

A squeal escaped the ginger as she enveloped her best friend in a hug, "Aw Hermione that's brilliant!"

Upon hearing the news everyone turned to Hermione and proceeded to praise her on achieving Head Girl. _  
_

Mrs Weasley cleared her throat before turning to her husband, "A marriage law? Can they really do that?"

Arthur glanced around at the teens sat around the table before turning to his wife, "Yeah they can Molly, they're old enough to fend for themselves now. If this is what the wizarding world thinks is for the best then we'll just have to go along with it".

Turning to Harry, Mrs Weasley asked him, "Harry dear, who have you been paired with for this marriage law?"

A flush appeared on Harry's cheeks as he glanced up from his letter to look at the woman who has been like a mother to him since he'd started at Hogwarts, before glancing at Ginny. Avoiding Harry's gaze, Ginny turned to Hermione to continue talking about becoming Head Girl in her final year. Harry cleared his throat before answering, "Cho Chang, Mrs Weasley".

Hermione looked over at Harry upon hearing the name of his pairing, "Harry, everything will work itself out. I'm sure you two will get along great after all the training for Dumbledore's Army that you did". Harry smiled at his best friend before nodding and turning to Ron.

"Who did you get paired with Ron?" He asked, once the question had left his mouth he couldn't help but notice the apparent look of sickness among his best friends face. "Ron? Is everything okay?".

Taking a deep breath before answering, Ron turned to Harry "I got paired with Pansy Parkinson". Mrs Weasley let out a audible gasp before turning to her husband, "What are they thinking pair our son with her? They don't even like each other, how will this work?" Arthur sighed, "They'll sort things out Molly, don't worry" a faint smile playing on his lips.

Everyone turned to Hermione, she took a deep breath before announcing to the table who her future husband to be was, "I got paired with Draco Malfoy.."

A gasp rang out among the table, "No way are you marrying that ferret 'Mione! They have to do something, they must have got it wrong!" Ronald shouted, his face turning red, a few shades lighter than his hair. Harry placed a hand on his friends shoulder, attempting to calm him down.

Ginny turned to Hermione and whispered, "Look at it this way, at least he's not that bad looking on the eyes".

Hermione shook her head, "I just hope he's not as bad as he was before the war, maybe he's changed.."

Mrs Weasley let out a quick shriek, "Oh dear, quickly lovelies grab your things, we're going to be late for the train!" After placing their dishes in the sink, everybody grabbed their luggage and made their way to the floo.

Hermione grabbed a handful of floo powder and made her way into the fireplace, "Diagon Alley" she yelled as she threw the powder down at her feet. One thought playing most at her mind, _I have to marry Draco Malfoy._

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _Let me know what you guys think, and I'll upload a new chapter as soon as I can,_**

 ** _DestinedByWolves._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N:_**

 ** _Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to JK Rowling._**

 ** _Chapter 2: "Maybe people do change.."  
_**

Pulling her wand out of her pocket Hermione turned to her luggage and placed a shrinking charm on them, placing them into her pocket she turned to the rest of the Weasleys.

"Okay dears, you all have your lists of the things you need for this year, we will meet you back here in about half an hour so that we can make it to the train" Mrs Weasley announced to the group. Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley and Ginny made their way off to get Ginny's things for the year.

Hermione turned to the boys, "Okay, textbooks first boys" she smiled as she turned and made her way to Flourish and Blotts, the boys trailing behind.

"Does she ever go anywhere that doesn't have books?" Ron whispered to Harry, Hermione upon hearing that turned to her best friend and slapped him on the back of the head.

"Hey!" Ron yelled, Harry couldn't keep the chuckle from escaping his lips as he watched his two best friends bicker at each other.

Upon reaching Flourish and Blotts, Hermione split up from the boys walking further into the shelves littered with millions of books. Too engrossed in observing the books and their covers, Hermione turned and bumped straight into somebody causing them to drop to the floor.

Doing exactly what her instinct told her, Hermione knelt down and proceeded to pick up the discarded books that now lay among the floor. "Oh my, I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I wa-" Hermione lifted her gaze from the books, up to the face of the body. Her chocolate eyes met grey, she was staring at none other than Draco Malfoy.

A slight smirk playing at his lips, "Granger, such a pleasure to see you.."

"I-I umm.." Hermione stumbled across her words, her cheeks now a deep crimson colour.

Taking the books from her outstretched hands, Draco stood up. After straightening his clothes, he reached his hand down and offered it to her. Hermione, shocked at the gesture stared at his hand. Draco chuckled. "It's just a hand Granger, or do you want to stay on the floor all day?".

After shaking herself out of her daze, she gently took his hand before lifting herself to her feet. "Thank you Malfoy" she replied, in which she couldn't help but swear she saw a faint smile playing at his lips, not that traditional smirk he always had on his face.

"I should probably get back to the Weasley's otherwise they'll be wondering where I got to" Hermione said, glancing at her feet once again.

Draco nodded before answering, "Sure thing Granger, I'll see you around".

Hermione smiled gently at him before turning to leave, "See you around Malfoy" she quietly answered as she exited the shop and proceeded to look for her two best friends.

Draco Malfoy, now stood at the window couldn't take his gaze away from the brunette. Her brown eyes had him entranced, the way her hips swayed as she walked, and that smile.. He couldn't help but ask himself, _What is that girl doing to me?_

After meeting the Weasley's outside they made their way to the train. Arriving at platform 9 and three quarters, Mrs Weasley turned to the teens, hugging them each individually and kissing them on the cheek. "Now all of you look after yourselves, remember to give this new marriage law a chance okay?"

The teens smiled gently at the woman before nodding, bidding their goodbyes and boarding the train, making their way into one of the only available compartments they placed their luggage into the overhead bays.

Once the boys got settled into their seats they began talking about the new year and the quidditch team, "So Harry, who do you reckon will be the new seeker for Slytherin? You don't possibly think that Malfoy could be it again do you?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head, before turning to the chess set that was now set up. "I don't know Ron, he could be the new seeker. It just depends whether they'll actually show their faces after the war".

Upon hearing Malfoy's name being mentioned, Hermione lifted her head from her book and listened into the conversation.

As the conversation moved more from quidditch and Malfoy, and into chess Hermione started to drone out of their conversation.

Yawning softly, Hermione began to make herself comfortable in her seat. Resting her head against the window, Hermione let sleep overwhelm her.

 _Sat in the comfy loveseat in front of the fire Hermione sat reading her favourite book of all time, Hogwarts: A History. The warmth from the fireplace enveloping her into a sense of calmness. Hearing the portrait open Hermione turned to look at the visitor, her chocolate brown eyes met grey as she found herself staring into the eyes of the Head Boy. Smiling softly at him, Hermione returned to her book. As she was becoming engrossed into the chapter of the book, in which she had happened to have read thousands of times before, she found herself completely unaware that Draco had now moved closer into the common room and was now stood mere centimetres away from the love seat._

 _Hermione closed her book, and stood from the seat. Turning to Draco she said, "I think I'm going to call it a night now, I'll see you tomorrow at 1pm so we can discuss the things that Professor McGonagall mentioned at dinner?"_

 _Draco nodded, "Um, Granger.. There's one thing I've been meaning to talk to you about.." He started, slowly moving closer towards her, Hermione confused, looked at the boy wishing him to continue his sentence, however Draco had other plans. Reaching his hands up Draco gently cupped Hermione's face before softly placing his lips on top of hers, before she even had chance to respond Draco had pulled away and distanced himself from the brunette._

 _"Goodnight Hermione" He whispered, a faint smile on his lips._

 _Hermione smile softly at the fellow student before turning and heading towards her room, "Goodnight Draco"._

Hearing the toot of the train, Hermione grabbed her uniform from her bag and made her way to the back of the train to get changed. After changing into her uniform and pinning her Head Girl badge to her cloak, Hermione emerged from the bathroom. As many students were now stood in the walkway, getting ready to leave the train, Hermione quickly made her way through the students and back to the compartment in which her best friends were waiting. Turning the corner, Hermione collided into the chest of another fellow student. Hermione braced herself for the hard contact between herself and the floor but it never came. Looking down Hermione noticed two strong arms wrapped around her waist holding her close to their body. Looking up, she found herself once again staring into the stormy grey eyes of her future soon to be husband.

"Well well, Granger what do we have here? Can't seem to keep your hands off me can you?" Draco joked.

Hermione blushed, as she noticed just what he was talking about. During the time in which she was bracing herself for the hard contact where she would collide with the floor, Hermione had wrapped her arms around his neck and was clutching to him. Clearing her throat, Hermione loosened her grip on his neck. Draco taking the hint, made sure she was steady on her feet before removing his arms from around her waist.

"Thank you for catching me Malfoy" Hermione said, the faint crimson in her cheeks still evident.

Draco chuckled before replying, "It's fine Granger, don't mention it".

"Hermione! There you are" Ron said as he approached the pair, "Get lost Malfoy, nobody wants you around here".

Draco nodded, his gaze lingering on Hermione for just a moment longer before he turned and made his way back to the Slytherin compartment.

Ron turned to Hermione, "He wasn't giving you any hassel was he 'Mione?"

Hermione shook her head, "No Ronald, he was fine. I wish you'd be a bit nicer to him, I do have to marry him afterall".

Ron sighed before turning to Harry, "We better get going otherwise we'll be late for the feast".

With her best friends in tow Hermione made her way off of the train and into Hogwarts, where she would spend the last year married to her former worst enemy.

Making her way into the great hall Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor table, sitting beside Ginny she began to help herself to some of the food that had now began to appear on the table. As Professor McGonagall stood at the podium to make her speech, the hall turned into a silence.

"Welcome students, this year we are welcoming new first years into the school. I do hope that you will make them feel welcome. This year we have students entering their seventh year and from that we are pleased to announce your Head Girl and Head Boy for this year. From Gryffindor, your Head Girl is Hermione Granger" the crowd cheered, many of Hermione's fellow Gryffindors turned to her and smiled. A smile appearing on her face.

"And your Head Boy is Draco Malfoy from Slytherin" the cheering quietened down apart from the multiple different hoots that could be heard from the Slytherin house. Hermione turned towards the Slytherin table, looking for the blond hair among the crowd. There sat in the middle of the table, gazing back at her were those oh so familiar grey eyes. A warmth erupt in her stomach, as she felt her face start to heat up slightly. She smiled softly at him before turning to her friends.

"I'll leave you all to enjoy the feast but I'd like it if the Head Girl and Head Boy could meet me up the front straight afterwards" Professor McGonagall announced before sitting back down at the staff table.

After most of the students had finished eating and were now leaving the main hall, Hermione bid goodbye to her friends before making her way to the front of the hall in which Professor McGonagall was stood awaiting the teens. Not long after, Draco joined them.

"Ah, I understand that you are both aware of the new marriage law that you are both required to take part in, am I correct?" She asked the two students who stood before her, in which they both nodded their heads in agreement.

"Okay, seen as this is the first time the marriage law has been placed upon our students, as well as our Head students we have decided to place you both into your own common room" Professor McGonagall announced, Hermione turned to Draco to see his reaction. He stood, awaiting the professors next announcement seemingly unfazed by what he was just told.

"If you'd both like to follow me, I will show you to your new common room" She announced, before turning and heading out of the main hall and towards the east of the castle. The whole walk there Hermione stayed quiet and tried to keep as much distance as she could from Draco without causing unnecessary problems. Not long after did they reach a portrait of a young couple, standing side by side at the altar.

"Blissful Unity" Professor McGonagall announced to the portrait, the young couple smiled at the woman before opening. Stepping into the common room, the two teens followed. Hermione was shocked at what she saw. The large common room had a central fireplace, with two leather couches either side and a loveseat sat by the window. Hermione walked over to the window and was dumbstruck by the view. The window overlooked the whole of the lake, the sun beaming down onto the water as the birds fluttered in the tree. Draco had already made himself at home, upon entrance he had walked straight over to the couch and had taken among making himself comfortable.

Professor McGonagall turned to the two students and said, "The marriage law permits that you will both become wed within a week of receiving your letters, I will discuss matters with Professor Dumbledore and make sure that one of us, if not another member of staff may be present to be your witness".

Hermione smiled at the elder woman watching her exit, before turning and sitting in the couch opposite Draco's. _This time next week I'm going to be married to Malfoy, how can this be happening?_

 **A/N:**

 **Review and let me know what you guys think,**

 **DestinedByWolves.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters/places, they all belong to JK Rowling.**

 **Please remember to leave reviews and let me know what you think of the story so far, it would be greatly appreciated :)**

* * *

Hearing the birds twittering away outside, and the faint gust of cold air brushing through the curtains and over the cocooned body in the bed, Hermione began to stir. She glanced over at her alarm clock and let out a deep sigh. Kicking the covers off of her body, she stood from the bed. Walking over to her closet, she grabbed a pair her uniform and headed to the bathroom. Once finished in there Hermione headed back into her room and grabbed her wand before wishing goodbye to Crookshanks and shutting her bedroom door behind her. Walking down the stairs from her room, she couldn't help but notice the body huddled up in the loveseat to the right of the common room. Nearing further into the common room she realised that the body she was once examining, was that of Draco Malfoy. She scrunched her forehead up at this, _why was he sleeping down here.. and not even dressed for the day?_ **  
**

Walking over to the loveseat, Hermione leaned over before gently placing her hand on his shoulder and shaking him lightly. "Malfoy, Oi Malfoy wake up".

Groaning slightly, Draco turned to see the bushy haired head girl leaning over the loveseat with her hand on his shoulder. His eyes scrunching in confusion, Draco suddenly realized just where he had fell asleep last night.

"Is there a reason why you have your hand on my shoulder Granger? Or can't you seem to keep your hands to yourself?" Draco questioned, looking at the hand on his shoulder.

Hermione flushed before retreating her hand from his shoulder, "I was just passing through and saw that you were asleep, I thought I'd do a decent thing and wake you so that you weren't late but I don't know why I bothered, you're such an arrogant idiot Malfoy!" Hermione exclaimed angrily before leaving the common room, slamming the portrait shut behind her.

Draco sighed before leaning back and running his hands angrily through his hand, _why did he just do that?  
_

Running through the hallways, Hermione's legs just couldn't seem to catch up with her body. She just wanted to get as far away from her common room as she could, as well as the furthest away from Draco that she could get. Reaching the great hall, Hermione pushed open the huge wooden doors and made her way over to the Gryffindor table. Sitting beside Ginny she greeted her best friends before serving herself some breakfast.

"So Hermione, how's it feel being head girl?" Ginny questioned, glancing over at her brunette best friend.

Hermione smiled, "It feels good, the only down side is I have to spend time with Malfoy. I just don't know how he's going to act now that we've been paired together for this new law", she finished with a sigh.

Harry smiled sympathetically over at his best friend, "I'm sure everything will be fine 'Mione, he can't get any worse than last year, can he?"

Hermione smiled over at him, grateful for his input on the situation, "Thank you Harry, I'm glad that you guys are still here for me to talk to about all of this".

Minutes later the doors to the great hall opened and in came Draco, followed closely behind by Blaise. Hermione couldn't help but let her eyes wander over to Pansy, who was clinging tightly to Draco's left arm. A slight tingle emerged in the depths of Hermione's stomach. Frowning slightly, Hermione began to tuck into her breakfast. _I must just be hungry, there's no way I could be jealous of Pansy. I mean seriously._

Harry leant over to Ron and elbowed him lightly in the side, "Oi Ron, looks like you've got competition there mate" Harry chuckled.

Ron's ears began to turn a bright crimson colour, "I don't even like her, let alone him. I don't care if we have to be married by this law, I don't want anything to do with her" he exclaimed, glancing over at the slytherin table in which Draco now sat with Pansy leaning against his side, while talking to Blaise who sat opposite the couple.

Harry chuckled, "Good luck with that, once this marriage law sets in I don't think you'll be hating her for much longer, I mean we've all been paired up based on grades, attitudes and personality so there can't really be that much damage in giving it a shot can there?" Harry questioned.

Taking into consideration what Harry had just said, Hermione glanced over at the blond sat at the opposite table. _Could things be good between us? Should I give it a shot?_

"You're only saying that because you got paired with Cho, Harry" Ron muttered.

Hermione could notice the tinge of pink appearing on Ginny's cheeks, once Ron had mentioned Cho. Harry glanced over at Ron, before turning and glancing quickly in Ginny's direction, "Believe me, my choice of future bride would be entirely different to the bride the ministry have picked out, but there's age limits and believe me as much as I wish I could change it, I can't" Harry sighed, pushing his food around his plate.

Hermione smiled sympethetically at the young couple in front of her, who couldn't be together due to the age restrictions on the marriage law. She couldn't help but feel sorry for them, one of them was required to marry somebody else while the other one had to stand and watch from the side lines. Placing her hand on her best friends shoulder, Hermione whispered to Ginny, "Everything will work itself out Gin, I promise".

Ginny smiled thankfully at Hermione, nodding softly "Thank you 'Mione".

* * *

Before long silence began to fill the great hall. Professor McGonagall made her way to the podium and cleared her throat. "Students, as many of you are aware the ministry has introduced a new law, one in which students are paired up and required to marry and produce a heir for their family. I am aware that some of you have been paired up with people in which you may find yourself disliking at this very moment in time, but I am sure after a while you will find yourselves coming around to the idea".

Around the hall, students turned to each other with sympethetic looks, before glancing over at their partners. "Today I am here to announce the pairings and to announce wedding dates that have been arranged by your families and the ministry themselves. So without further ado, let's start with the first couple." Professor McGonagall began, reaching for the scroll of parchment she began to read out the name of the first couple, "Ronald Weasley and Pansy Parkinson".

Ron took a deep breath before making his way to the front of the great hall, a couple of seconds later Pansy joined him. "Okay you two, I want you to face each other and please can you interlock hands with your partner" Professor McGonagall instructed the couple. Ron turned to face Pansy and reached his hand out to her, in which she cautiously interlocked her hand with his. A look of disgust showing slightly on her face. "I am placing a unbreakable vow on the both of you, with this vow in place you both must remain faithful to your significant other and must show as much love and care as is required between you and your partner. I would like you Mr Weasley to repeat after me if you will, I Ronald Billus Weasley" She began.

"I, Ronald Billius Weasley" Ron copied.

"Will promise to be faithful and loyal to you, Pansy Parkinson" Professor McGonagall continued.

"Will promise to be faithful and loyal to you, Pansy Parkinson" Ron continued, gazing at his wife to be in front of him.

"And will promise to be there for you, during times of need and comfort" Professor McGonagall finished.

"And will promise to be there for you, during times of need and comfort" Ron finished, taking a deep breath once he'd finished. He noticed that Pansy's eyes were tearing up slightly at the confession of words that he'd just announced to her. Crimson covering his cheeks, Ron squeezed his future wife to be's hand slightly, giving her reassurance that everything would be fine.

Pansy turned to Professor McGonagall and continued to announce the same statements in which Ron had previously confessed. Once they had both finished reading the vows of the bond, Professor McGonagall announced to the hall, "Mr Ronald Weasley and Miss Pansy Parkinson, I am happy to announce that you are both bound by the unbreakable bond for the duration of this law. Your wedding is set for the 11th of June, exactly a week from today" She smiled softly at the pair before turning to Ron, "Mr Weasley, you may kiss your fiance if you wish to do so".

Ron swallowed thickly before moving closer to his future wife slightly before leaning forward slowly and pecking her gently on the lips before retreating from her. Pansy quite shocked by what just happened, stood before him quite dazed. The hall erupted into applause and cheers as Professor McGonagall dismissed them and started to announce the next couple.

Ron walked back to the Gryffindor table, and sat down opposite Hermione and Ginny. "Well that wasn't what I was expecting" he muttered, the whole time observing the way his now fiance was interacting with her fellow peers, he just couldn't seem to look away.

* * *

"Mr Harry Potter and Miss Cho Chang" Professor McGonagall announced, Harry stood from the table patting Ron on the back as he made his way to the front of the hall to his professor and future wife to be. _How I wish this was Ginny.._ Harry thought. Once reaching the front of the great hall, Harry turned to Cho and interlocked his hand with hers just like the couple before them. "Mr Potter, please repeat after me" Professor McGonagall asked.

Harry nodded briefly, glancing over at his best friends sat at the table, with the love of his wife just seats away from him. He looked so heartbroken as he turned to his professor. As if seemingly understanding what Harry was feeling, Professor McGonagall turned to the staff behind her before announcing to the great hall her decision. "Due to complications with this proposed marriage law between Mr Potter here and Miss Cho Chang I am announcing a resort between partners for these two, Miss Ginerva Weasley would you please join me up here dear?" The professor asked.

Ginny too shocked to know what to do, turned to Hermione. "Go on Gin, he's waiting for you" Hermione said, a beaming smile on her face. Ginny blushed before making her way to the front of the hall, in which the love of her life now stood watching her approach. Looking over at Ron, Hermione couldn't keep the smile off her face as she watched her two best friends announce their love and bond to the whole of the hall.

"And will promise to be there for you, during times of need and comfort" Ginny finished. A bright smile on her face as she gazed at the boy in front of her.

"Mr Harry Potter and Miss Ginerva Weasley, I am happy to announce that you are both bound by the unbreakable bond for the duration of this law. Your wedding is set for the 13th of June, a week from today" Professor McGonagall announced, a smile playing at her lips. She turned to Harry, "Mr Potter, you may kiss your fiance if you wish to do so". Harry smiled before leaning down and capturing Ginny's lips with his. After a few seconds the pair pulled away and made there way back to the Gryffindor table hand in hand.

Hermione smiled and said to Ginny, "I'm so happy for you two, at least something good came out of this law".

Ginny giggled before elbowing Hermione lightly in the side, "I think it just may be your turn next Hermione" she said.

Hermione could feel a million butterflies erupt inside her stomach at the very thought of becoming engaged to Draco, the thought that she could be married to him with a child on the way in the future was strangely pleasing yet shocking.

* * *

"And would Miss Hermione Granger and Mr Draco Malfoy please come up here and join me" Professor McGonagall announced. With a whisper of "Good Luck!" coming from Ginny, Hermione made her way to the front. The butterflies fluttering around inside of her stomach as she stood in front of her teacher and soon to be fiance. Turning to face Draco, Hermione took the time to take in the shape of his face, the way the softness of his skin seemed to make his prominant jaw bone stand out. His piercing grey eyes glittering back at her, as she reached her hand out and softly intertwined her fingers with his.

Turning to the professor Draco began, "I Draco Lucius Malfoy, will promise to be faithful and loyal to you, Hermione Jean Granger" he paused. Squeezing Hermione's hand softly, he continued "And will promise to be there for you, during times of need and comfort" he finished. Hermione felt the breath in the back of her throat hitch, here she was getting engaged to her past nemesis and she couldn't help but feel quite happy about the situation.

Professor McGonagall turned to Hermione, "Okay dear, now repeat after me, I Hermione Jean Granger" she trailed off.

"I Hermione Jean Granger" Hermione announced, taking the chance to glance up at the face of the boy in front of her. She was shocked to find that there was a smile playing on the edge of his lips and he seemed to be mesmorised by the words that she was saying.

"Will promise to be faithful and loyal to you, Draco Malfoy" Professor McGonagall continued.

"Will promise to be faithful and loyal to you, Draco Malfoy" Hermione copied, nibbling at her bottom lip once she'd finished.

"And will promise to be there for you, during times of need and comfort" Professor McGonagall finished.

"And will promise to be there for you, during times of need and comfort" Hermione trailed off, her eyes flickered up to his face as she finished. Her chocolate brown eyes being captivated by the stormy grey eyes and flickered back at her.

"Mr Draco Malfoy and Miss Hermione Granger I am pleased to announce that you are bound by the unbreakable bond for the duration of this law. Your wedding is set for the 15th of June, a week from today." Professor McGonagall announced before turning to face Draco, "Mr Malfoy if you wish you may kiss your fiance".

Once his stormy grey eyes met the dark chocolate orbs of hers, he was captivated. It seemed like time stood still, and it was just the two of them in the room. Retreating his hand from hers, he gently reached up and cupped Hermione's cheek lightly. With a soft and gentle sigh Hermione felt herself leaning into his touch. Smiling softly at his now fiance, Draco found himself leaning slowly towards her, Hermione following his movements. Placing his lips softly on hers, he couldn't help but notice the heavingly taste of her lips. The softness of his lips was almost to much for Hermione as she felt herself getting drawn in further. Sensing that he should probably stop, he leaned back from Hermione to be greated with a flushed bushy haired teen. She smiled softly at him before they were dismissed back to their seats.

 _Maybe marrying her isn't such a bad idea after all.._ Draco wondered.


	4. Chapter 4

Slowly walking back to her seat at the Gryffindor table, Hermione quickly glanced back at Draco who himself was heading back to the Slytherin table. Her dark chocolate orbs met his stormy grey ones, a slight smirk gracing his lips as Hermione ducked her face towards the floor. A dark crimson tinge spreading across her cheeks as she averted her gaze. Slowly seating herself back down on the bench beside Ginny.

Ginny looked over at Hermione with a beaming smile on her face. Her cheeks flushed with a crimson tinge and her eyes gleaming. Hermione giggled at Ginny's excited face. Looking over at Harry, the same dazed and happy smile greeting her. A big smile appearing on Hermione's face as she looked at the desire and love on her two best friends faces. A soft throat clearing came from the front of the hall, as all students turned to face Professor McGonagall once again.

"And without further ado I wish you all a great day, as this is your first official day back into lessons, you will all be excused from lessons for the rest of the day. First lessons do not apply however, so I hope all of you have a wonderful day full of interesting lessons and adventures" Professor McGonagall said before dismissing all of the students to their first class of the day. Hermione stood from the table, grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder before following Harry, Ginny and Ron out of the tall wooden doors.

"Hey Ginny" a voice yelled from behind the group. Turning her head quickly, her long flowing ginger hair billowing behind her. She was greeted with the smile of Luna Lovegood. "We have Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall now, do you want to walk together?" Luna's gentle and dazed voice asked.

Ginny smiled before replying, "Sure Luna". Turning to Harry and the others she said her goodbyes, gently placing a kiss on Harry's lips before quickly scurrying off down the hallway with Luna in tow. Hermione giggled before continuing down the corridor with the boys. Their first class of the day was Potions with Professor Snape.

As they reached the classroom, the last of the students making their way in through the doorway. Professor Snape was stood at the front of the classroom, a sheet of parchment gripped tightly in his hands. A stern look fixed on his face as he watched the students enter his classroom. "Right, seventh years this year we will be doing things a little differently around here. I have put together a seating plan with allocated partners for your next assignment. I don't want to hear any complaints from any of you" he stated.

A groan filling the room from the students, the low mumble of a few students who weren't happy about hearing this. Professor Snape started to read from his list. "First, Mr Potter and Miss Chang . You two will be paired together for the duration of this assignment." Harry glanced over at Ron shrugging his shoulders as he walked over towards the table that was closest to Cho. Cho looked back at her fellow Ravenclaw friends before sitting down on the empty seat next to Harry.

"Next, Mr Weasley and Miss Parkinson. You two will be paired together for the duration of this assignment." Ron sat down at the table to the right of him, glancing over at his future wife as she made her way over to the table. Pulling the chair out from beside Ron, Pansy carefully sat beside him. Placing her potions book on the table in front of her as she continued to listen to the students being paired up only a few feet away.

"And last but not least, Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger. Please play nicely together as this will be your only allocated partner for this assignment." He announced before turning and walking to his desk. Draco walked over to the only table left at the back of the classroom, Hermione following behind him. Placing her bag on the floor beside the desk, she reached down and brought out her potions book and some parchment, placing them on the table before taking her seat. Draco let out a muffled chuckle before taking his seat beside her.

As Professor Snape started explaining what they had to do for their assignment, Hermione couldn't help but be distracted by the blonde sat beside her. His defined arms were crossed in front of him resting on the desk as he listened to what the professor had to say. His quill still laid on the piece of parchment he had got out at the beginning of the class. The parchment still laid there blank. Hermione noticed how close his elbow was beside her. If she moved even the slightest bit that would mean that they were touching each other. Her face turning a light pink colour as she cleared her throat softly before continuing to write down her notes.

Draco glanced out of the corner of his eyes at her and chuckled. Her cheeks were flushed a light pink and she was frantically scribbling down notes onto her parchment. The way her lips pursed together as she concentrated on her work had him entranced. The way her mahogany hair flowed over her shoulders as she pushed the odd piece of hair behind her ears as it fell into her view. As his stormy grey eyes stayed focused on her soft delicate face a stray lock of her mahogany hair fell onto her cheek. Before he could stop himself, his hand gently reached out and tucked the stray piece of hair behind her ear.

Shocked by the sudden touch from the male, Hermione lifted her head up and looked over at him. Her cheeks flushing a brighter crimson as she paused her writing. His stormy grey eyes locked with her chocolate brown orbs as he smiled softly over at her. The same delicate smile gracing her lips as she took one glance back at him before turning and listening to the rest of the professors words.

Draco turned and focused his eyes on the front of the classroom. Her crimson cheeks and delicate smile playing over and over in his mind. _I really like this girl.._

* * *

The bell echoed out through the classroom signalling the end of the lesson. Draco's daze was broken as his best friend shook him violently on the shoulder. "Draco mate, we're all heading back to the dungeons do you wanna join?" Blaise asked. Draco shook himself from his trance, standing from his table and grabbing his bag. "I think I'll pass this time. I think I'm going to head out to the pitch and get some practice in before the matches restart, can't have Potter beating us" he chuckled, his trademark smirk on his lips. Blaise laughed before patting his friend on the shoulder and bidding him farewell as he exited the classroom with the rest of the Slytherin students in tow behind him.

Draco headed back up to the heads common room to grab his broom before heading out to the pitch. Reaching the portrait of their shared common room, Draco glanced around him before announcing the password to the portrait "Blissful Unity". With a smile at the male stood in front of her the women smiled before swinging open and revealing the archway into their common room. Walking into the common room, Draco placed his bag onto the loveseat before heading up to his room. Grabbing his broom from beside his window Draco headed back down into the common room, passing Hermione's room as we went noticing that her room was empty despite the ginger cat curled up tightly on her bed. Walking down the stairs Draco noticed that Hermione hadn't returned since this morning. _I wonder where she could be?_

As the portrait closed with a slam behind him, Draco headed out to the pitch his broom clutched tightly in his hand. His cloak billowing behind him in the wind as he walked further and further out into the pitch. Swinging his leg over the broom, pushing himself off with one swift kick he began ascending higher and higher into the sky. Once he was high enough Draco hovered in the middle of the pitch, glancing around him at all the empty stands. One little shadow caught his gaze as he glanced back over to the stands. A figured was huddled up in the stands, right in the corner. With a slight frown Draco began to hover closer to the figure, as to not startle them. As he neared the figure Draco made out just who the figure was, Hermione was huddled up in her cloak clutching her favourite book Hogwarts: A History in her hands. But one thing caught Draco by surprise, the green garmet that was wrapped tightly around her neck. She was wearing his scarf. A strange warm feeling began to erupt in his stomach as he watched the girl so intently reading the book in front of her.

Draco started to hover lower and lower so that he was only a couple of feet above her. "Green suits you" his soft voice announced to the girl sat beneath him on the stands. With a jolt causing her to drop her book into her lap, Hermione quickly looked up at the figure hovering above her. "I.. Umm.. Thanks" she mumbled, the crimson on her cheeks returning again. As her hands reached up to unravel the garment from her neck she was quickly stopped, "Don't" he quickly shouted. Hermione froze, looking wide eyed up at the figure above her. "It looks good on you" he finished. Hermione smiled softly, lowering her hands back down to her lap. The soft scent from Draco's scarf enveloping her scent as she buried her chin down into it to keep the draft from catching her neck. Draco smiled before lowering himself so that he was on the stand next to her. Removing himself from his broom, he laid it on the bench beside her. "May I?" he asked, gesturing to the bench beside her.

Hermione glanced down at his hand, before nodding and scooting over further along the bench to make room for him. Draco sat down beside her, interlocking his fingers in his lap as he looked out onto the pitch.

"So what brings you out this far onto the pitch? Not spending time with Potter and Weasley today?" he asked. Concern gracing his words as he finished, turning to look at the brunette beside him.

Hermione glanced over at the male beside her, "I come out here to read sometimes. It's quiet out here, nobody bothers me to help them with their homework or to watch the boys play chess" she finished, a giggle escaping her lips as she finished her sentence.

Draco laughed, "Well I'm sorry if I disturbed your silence. I can leave you alone if you want me to, I know you don't really like me. Especially with this marriage law and all of the horrible things I've done over the last couple of years" sadness filling his features as he looked down at his hands.

Hermione looked over at Draco, "I don't hate you Draco." she whispered.

Looking over at her, shock filling his face "You just called me Draco?" he said.

She giggled, "Well if we have to get married to each other I think the least we could do is call each other by our first names, don't you think?" she asked.

Draco smiled, "Yeah, I guess your right.. Hermione" he finished.

She smiled at the male beside her. A gust of wind blowing through the stands causing Hermione to shiver, clutching her book to her chest. Draco stood from the stand, brushing himself off before offering the brunette his hand. Hermione glanced at his hand and up to his face. Draco smiled down at her, "Let's head back to the common room. We can talk there, it's warm inside and you're freezing out here" he said.

Hermione smiled before grabbing his hand. Gently lifting the brunette to her feet, Draco picked up his broom with his other hand. Still holding Hermione's hand tightly in his other. Walking down the steps to the pitch, the pair made their way back to their shared common room.

* * *

Reaching the common room portrait, Hermione whispered the password "Blissful Unity" between chattering teeth. The portrait swung open and the pair headed inside. As the portrait slammed shut behind them, Hermione dropped her book onto the coffee table and started to unravel Draco's scarf from around her neck. Draco propped his broom up beside the portrait and took off his cloak, draping it over the back of the loveseat. Hermione removed her cloak, folding it and placing it neatly on the edge of the couch. Draco walked over to the fireplace as it roared to life, illuminating the room in a glowing golden light. As he loosened his tie from around his neck, Draco glanced over at Hermione to be dumbstruck by the sight that caught his eyes. Hermione was stood in the middle of the common room, her tie folded neatly on top of her cloak, her lips pursed together as she stood rubbing her hands up and down along her arms to try and warm herself up. The cold had left her cheeks a tinged pink colour and her hair was knotted from the wind.

Slowly walking over to the brunette, he smiled softly before gently removing her hands from her arms. Hermione frowned gently, looking up at him. He smiled softly before picking up the blanket off of the loveseat and gently wrapping it around her, softly pulling her towards him. Draco gently wrapped his arms around her and the blanket, softly rubbing his hands up and down her arms to create some heat. Hermione now realised just how close she was to his chest, her face was just centimetres away from his chest. She could feel the warmth radiating off of him. As gently as she could, Hermione softly rested her cheek against his chest as he continued to hold her, huddled up inside the blanket.

Feeling the brunette's cheek rest onto his chest Draco smiled softly, pulling her a bit tighter towards his chest. Hermione let out a content sigh, as she cuddled herself up into the male's chest. Draco stood in front of the roaring fire, holding his future wife cuddled up inside a blanket and he couldn't have felt any content in the moment. He softly placed a kiss to the brunettes hair as he held her tightly to his chest.

Glancing up at the male that was holding her, Hermione smiled softly as he looked down at her. Their eyes locking gaze as Hermione gently pushed herself up onto her tiptoes, softly placing her lips onto his.

The softness of his lips pressed tightly against hers, the way their lips seemed to fit perfectly together like a jigsaw puzzle. Draco's hands found their way up to gently cup her cheeks as he kissed her softly. Hermione reached up and gently wrapped her arms around his neck, the blanket falling forgotten to the floor beneath them. Hermione's fingers softly gripped the hair at the nape of his neck. Gently pulling his lips off of Hermione's, Draco smiled at the brunette. Hermione smiled back up at the blonde.

Draco kissed her forehead gently, as he whispered softly to her "I think I'm going to like this marriage law after all".

Hermione giggled, "I think I will too" she smiled looking up at him.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I apologise for not posting anything sooner, I've been really busy and haven't really had chance to write anything.**

 **I would love it if you guy's could give me some ideas that you would like to happen in this story. I'm open to all ideas :)**

 **I will post some more chapters soon!**

 **DestinedByWolves x**


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously:_

 _Glancing up at the male that was holding her, Hermione smiled softly as he looked down at her. Their eyes locking gaze as Hermione gently pushed herself up onto her tiptoes, softly placing her lips onto his._

 _The softness of his lips pressed tightly against hers, the way their lips seemed to fit perfectly together like a jigsaw puzzle. Draco's hands found their way up to gently cup her cheeks as he kissed her softly. Hermione reached up and gently wrapped her arms around his neck, the blanket falling forgotten to the floor beneath them. Hermione's fingers softly gripped the hair at the nape of his neck. Gently pulling his lips off of Hermione's, Draco smiled at the brunette. Hermione smiled back up at the blonde._

 _Draco kissed her forehead gently, as he whispered softly to her "I think I'm going to like this marriage law after all"._

 _Hermione giggled, "I think I will too" she smiled looking up at him._

* * *

"Hermione!" a voice shouted, followed by a loud banging startled Hermione from her sleep. Squinting her eyes Hermione glanced around at her surroundings. She was in the common room, the fire still roaring on the other side of the room. Hermione noticed that she was enveloped in a heat blanket. Turning her head slowly she was met with the view of her blonde roommate. Draco was curled up in the loveseat beside her, a blanket draped in his lap and partially over onto hers. _We fell asleep together.._

Slowly removing herself from the loveseat and the blonde, Hermione straightened her clothes up before heading over to the portrait door to find the cause of the commotion. Opening the portrait door Hermione was greeted with her two best friends faces. "Hey Hermione! Sorry if we woke you" Harry said, looking at the tousled appearance of one of his best friends. The loud laugh of Ron coming from beside him. Hermione blushed, her hands self consciously reaching down to straighten her skirt and blouse.

"Don't be silly Harry, I must have fallen asleep reading last night. What time is it?" She asked.

"We were just heading down for breakfast and wanted to see if you wanted to join us?" Ron said.

Hermione smiled, "Sure. Let me just grab my cloak and my bag and I'll meet you guys at the stairs" she told them.

"Okay 'Mione" the pair replied as she gently shut the portrait door.

Quickly hurrying to the neatly folded cloak and tie that sat on the couch, Hermione grabbed her tie and wrapped it around her neck. After tying it neatly under her collar, she grabbed her cloak and slipped it on. Making sure that all her books were in her bag, she grabbed a spare piece of parchment out of her bag and started to write a quick note for Draco. After finishing her note, she placed it on the coffee table in front of the two couches and headed over to the loveseat. Leaning down gently she placed a soft kiss on his forehead and with a gentle smile in his direction she headed to the portrait and her friends.

Opening the portrait door, Hermione left to meet her friends making sure to close the portrait door quietly behind her as to not wake the blonde male from his slumber. Walking down the stairs she was greeted by her two best friends once again as they made their way into the great hall for breakfast.

* * *

The great hall was filled with loud chatter as all the students spent the time catching up with their friends recent activities. The Gryffindor table was filled with excited chatter as the students discussed the marriage arrangements for their fellow classmates. The first ones set to get married was Ron and Pansy. The marriage process was pretty straight forward, the students were asked to all dress in their best suits and/or dresses for the day. The couples were to stand in front of the contents of the great hall and declare their promises to each other and be binded together by a unbreakable vow cast by Professor McGonagall.

Ginny turned to Hermione and asked, "'Mione do you have a dress planned for your wedding yet?"

Hermione shook her head at her best friends question, "Not yet Gin, I was hoping we might be able to go to Hogsmeade before the wedding and I might be able to find one"

Ginny squealed with excitement, "Can I help you pick one?" she asked excitedly.

Hermione smiled, "Of course you can Gin"

Ginny smiled and turned to her food. Ron was too busy eating to pay attention to any of the conversations happening around him. Harry turned to Ron, "You ready for your wedding then Ron? Pansy doesn't seem to be taking this as bad as expected" Ron stopped mid chew, looking at his best friend with a shocked expression causing all of the students around him including Hermione and Ginny to burst into fits of giggles.

Ron swallowed deep and replied, "How long do I have?"

Harry smiled, "Two days left until your wedding Ron, have you got your suit or dress robes yet?"

Ron shook his head, "No, I don't really know what I should wear, the ones from the ball are just plain hideous" he laughed.

Harry laughed loud as well, "We'll head to Hogsmeade tomorrow and find something"

Ron nodded at his best friend before continuing to eat. Harry shook his head with laughter before starting his breakfast as well.

* * *

The heat from the common room awoke Draco from his slumber. Reaching his hands up and rubbing his eyes, he glanced around the common room. There was no sign of Hermione anywhere. Looking over at the couch, her cloak and tie had gone as well as her bag. Standing from the loveseat Draco noticed a note laid on the coffee table. Reaching over Draco picked it up:

 _Draco,_

 _I really enjoyed myself last night. I hope that this hasn't caused more issues with us for the marriage law. I hope that we can make this work._

 _Yours,_

 _Hermione._

Smiling as he read her scrawled handwriting on the parchment, Draco's mind went back to last night. The feel of her body pressed against his. The way her lips felt so soft against his. That girl was driving him crazy. _I think I'm falling in love_ _with Hermione Granger._

Looking over at the clock on the wall, Draco realised that it was still breakfast. Quickly grabbing his cloak and tie off the couch he ran out of the portrait door down to the great hall.

* * *

Opening the tall wooden doors to the great hall, Draco noticed that all the students were too busy discussing their wedding plans to notice that anybody was leaving or entering the great hall.

Walking over to the Slytherin table, Draco slid onto the bench beside Blaise. Crossing his arms on the table in front of him, Draco laid his head on them.

He couldn't keep his head from thinking about the brunette. The way her smile seemed to make him feel warm inside, and the way her laugh seemed to make every bit of his being feel happy. Seeing her wearing his scarf at the pitch yesterday made him feel this overwhelming feeling of content. That was his girl wearing his scarf. _Wait.. My girl?_

Pansy was talking excitedly to some of the girls around her about the dress that she had picked out to wear for her wedding to Ron. Blaise just shook his head and started laughing at the state of his best friend.

Blaise elbowed his best friend, "Mate, why don't you just go and tell her how you really feel? This is eating you up inside".

Draco sighed, sitting up to look at his friend "But what if she doesn't feel the same? I don't want to make this marriage law any worse than she already thinks it is".

Blaise chuckled, "If that was the case then why is she staring over here at you?"

Shocked Draco quickly looked over his shoulder, surely enough the brunette was searching for him in the crowd of students at the table. As their eyes met, Draco caught sight of a faint smile on the brunettes lips. He could feel himself smiling back at her.

Blaise chuckled, "Just go over there Draco".

Breaking eye contact with Hermione, Draco turned to Blaise "I guess you're right, thank you".

Getting up from the table Draco started to make his way over to the Gryffindor table.

* * *

Noticing Draco getting up from his table, Hermione felt her stomach drop. Why was he leaving? Did she do something wrong?

Feeling a gently hand on her shoulder, Hermione looked up at the person who it belonged to. Feeling her breath hitch in her throat and her blood start to pump faster, her chocolate orbs met dark grey ones.

"I really need to tell you something Hermione" Draco spoke softly.

Hermione looked up at him curiously, "Is everything okay Draco?" she asked.

Holding his hand out to her he said "Can we talk somewhere a bit more private?" he asked.

Looking at her friends, she excused herself and took hold of the blonde males hand. As he gently pulled her up from the bench they both exited to the great hall.

* * *

All the students were still in the great hall having breakfast so the grounds were empty. The pair walked out into the courtyard, finding an empty bench to the centre of the courtyard. Taking a seat on the bench, Draco gestured for Hermione to join him.

Taking the offer, Hermione perched herself on the bench beside him and turned to him "What did you want to talk about?" she asked concerned.

Draco sighed, looking over at the brunette "I read your note this morning" he started.

A slight blush appeared on the brunette's face as he continued, "I haven't been completely honest with you, since we got told about this marriage law".

A frown appeared on Hermione's face as she looked at him, "What do you mean Draco?" She asked.

Draco took a deep breath, "I'm falling in love with you Hermione, I find myself wishing that I could just call you mine. To be able to hold you any minute of the day and not have to worry who's watching".

Hermione sat looking at the blonde, shock written all over her face before she smiled. "Draco, I feel exactly the same way".

Draco looked up at the brunette, a big smile playing at his lips "Really?".

Hermione giggled and nodded. "I find myself falling in love with you a bit more everyday. I've felt something there since the first time I saw you when we returned to Hogwarts".

Draco smiled at the brunette, reaching his hand out and interlocking his fingers with the brunettes. Hermione smiled down at their intertwined hands and gently leaned her head against his shoulder. "What are we going to do about your parent's though?" she sighed.

Draco turned his head and kissed her lightly on the forehead, "All they need to know is that you are my wife, well you will be" he smiled, pausing mid sentence. "And that I love you" he finished.

Hermione smiled and squeezed his hand a bit tighter, "And I love you, Draco Malfoy" she said.

Draco smiled. This was the first time he had felt so happy hearing three words leave the lips of another person.

Gently standing from his position on the bench, he reached his hand out to Hermione. Smiling she took his hand and lifted herself up from the bench.

Draco squeezed her hand tightly and whispered, "Let's go and announce this to your friends" he smiled.

Hermione giggled as the pair headed to the great hall together, hand in hand.

* * *

Opening the tall wooden doors to the great hall, all heads turned to the couple as they entered. Draco squeezed Hermione's hand and she smiled over at him before they made their way further into the hall. A few shocked gasps were heard coming from some of the Hufflepuff students. Hermione looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw Ginny smiling widely at her best friend along with Harry and Ron. Hermione giggled as Ginny and her fellow Gryffindor students all stood and began to applaud.

Blaise and Pansy stood from the Slytherin table and started to applaud, Blaise sending a few cat whistles towards the pair causing Draco to laugh. Hermione and Draco walked over to the Gryffindor table and Hermione was enveloped into tight hugs from her best friends.

Ginny whispered into Hermione's ear, "You've got yourself a keeper there 'Mione."

Hermione giggled, "Thank you Gin".

Harry and Ron both nodded their heads at Draco, followed by a smile which was happily returned by the blonde.

Draco kissed Hermione one last time on the forehead before leaving her with her friends and heading over to the Slytherin table where he was greeted by a pat on the back from Blaise and a big hug from Pansy.

Her friends accepted him, his friends accepted her. Now was just the wait for the big day, the day that she became Mrs Hermione Malfoy.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **Please leave me reviews on what you guy's would like to see happen in this story.**

 **I will try and update as soon as I can.**

 **DestinedByWolves x**


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note:

I'd just like to say thank you for all of your feedback on this story.

If you'd like to see anything happen between Draco and Hermione, or have a story line you'd like me to follow/add please leave your feedback.

I will try to upload another chapter as soon as I can.

Thank you,

DestinedBywolves x


End file.
